


Sunny Side Up

by akirerae (rerae)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: 4am house calls, Bc this is Kaiba we're talking about here, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Gen, I almost titled this thing "the omelette fic", I can only write mundane stuff what else is new, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rerae/pseuds/akirerae
Summary: Yugi knows he looks ridiculous, standing in his own home looking utterly lost but, sue him, he is. He is very, very lost."I- I don't. You don't. What are you-?""I'm making you breakfast. What do you want?"





	Sunny Side Up

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting around in my docs for nearly a year. I meant to add more, write the whole shebang, but meh. Ran out of steam. First attempt writing these dorks so let me know if anything is off. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I know next to nothing about cooking

A screech rings out overhead as Yugi runs for his life. Branches scratch at his face and splinter his hands as he bats them aside. He stumbles and falls flat on his face several times, but if he learned anything from the past few years with the Pharaoh, it's how to flee when pursued.  
  
Another screech, this time louder and more insistent.  
  
Then silence.  
  
With his chest threatening to burst from the lack of oxygen, Yugi makes a sharp turn in an attempt to shake off whatever is pursuing him. The silence means nothing; he's still not safe.  
  
And he's right. The cries are quiet at first, but once again, it becomes louder at each interval.  
  
Ra help him he isn't going to-  
  
Suddenly, the ground disappears from under him. In its place are the waiting jaws of a Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
_"Shit!"_  
  
Or at least, that's what he would have said. Instead, what comes out of his mouth are a series of garbled grunts. From his place on his bedroom floor, Yugi gropes around for his phone, simultaneously groaning in pain and cursing Jounochi for playing around with his ringtones _again_ .  
  
It takes him about a second too long to find his phone and about ten more seconds as his sleep addled brain tries to make sense of the prompts on his screen.  
  
Press? Nope. Press? Still nothing. Swipe? Holy Ra this is stupid, why can't he just press it?  
  
He misses the call.  
  
Yugi drops his phone onto the floor and is about to go back to sleep right then and there, when his phone shrills again.  
  
He drops his head against the side of his bed and groans. Why is this his life? Why is the screen so bright? Why is it so dark outside? Why is this his life?  
  
With great reluctance, he grabs his phone and answers the call. Gives himself a few seconds to ready his voice muscles before mumbling into the receiver, "...Hello?"  
  
"Yugi."  
  
The voice is demanding and strong, but he could have sworn that it wavered a bit on the final syllable of his name.  
  
Yugi scrubs at his eye with a free hand and runs his fingers through his hair. Tries his hardest not to make any sound of discontent.  
  
"Kaiba-kun."  
  
A pause.  
  
"Hurry up and open the door."  
  
Yugi opens his mouth to reply, actually takes the time to process what the statement implies, then bolts upright when it finally sinks in.  
  
"You're here?!" He scrambles up to his feet and makes the awkward stumble to his bedroom door. He then fumbles at the doorknob for a moment before sprinting downstairs.  
  
"You take too long to pick up." is the sharp reply.  
  
"Sorry, sorry. Long night," Yugi replies breathlessly as he fumbles at the lock of the shop door. It's just not his day with locks. And doing this stuff with one hand and a sleep deprived brain is hard.  
  
Kaiba gives him a long look before hanging up the phone and sliding it into one of his pockets.  
  
"Sorry," Yugi mumbles as he lets Kaiba inside. He glances past him and eyes the street warily. Much to his surprise, there are no limos, no helicopters, _nothing_ out of the ordinary. He doesn't know if he should be relieved or more suspicious than usual.  
  
Before he can ask about it though, Kaiba announces, "I'm cashing in my plus one rights. Pack up."  
  
Now Yugi is confused for an entirely different reason.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
A huff. "Your schedule is free. Pack up. We have to be in London twelve hours from now."  
  
Yugi shuts the door behind him and rubs his temples. Leans against said door and prays for strength. He should have known that Kaiba wouldn't give him a straight answer.

For a moment, he wonders what Atem would do if he was in this situation with him. Probably take over just to yell at the guy and mind crush him. His justification? His partner had a nightmare and fell out of bed. Yugi fights the urge to wince. Okay, maybe it was a good thing that his other self is in the afterlife.  
  
"Sorry, I kind of just woke up. _Why_ do I need to be in London?"  
  
"The international duel tournament." Kaiba looks impatient. Irritable. If his twitching face muscles are anything to go by. "Did you get any calls?"  
  
"Oh that." Yugi suppresses a yawn. "I got a few calls from people who were willing to sponsor me, but I turned them down. I-"  
  
"Perfect. Less work for me to do." Kaiba turns heel and marches up the steps into the residential part of the shop.  
  
"What. Wait, Kaiba-kun!" Yugi trots after him and curses his own- much shorter- legs. One would think after all this time, he would have gained at least _some_ inches, but he barely makes it past five feet.  
  
When Yugi reaches the entrance of his home, he opens his mouth to speak. To explain to Kaiba why he can't just go around and make plans without consulting him first. _Yes_ , he hoped to see Kaiba again, but why couldn't it be something simple like meeting up at a coffee shop? Heck, he didn't even have problems with Kaiba coming here to his home. Just maybe at a time a little more later in the day when he brain is actually _working_ -  
  
All thoughts grind to a screeching halt at the sight of Kaiba Seto, CEO prodigy and billionaire, standing in his kitchen.  
  
Instead, Yugi makes a sound akin to a dying animal.  
  
Kaiba-kun's glare is sharp as he rolls up his sleeves. His coat was already draped over one of the chairs.  
  
"What."  
  
Yugi knows he looks ridiculous, standing in his own home looking utterly _lost_  but, sue him, he is. He is very, _very_ lost.  
  
"I- I don't. You don't. What are you-?"  
  
"I'm making you breakfast. What do you want?"  
  
It was less of a question and more of a demand, but Yugi will take it. Shakes his head once to clear it, then gestures weakly toward the fridge.

"There are eggs. I usually eat them with a slice of toast. I-" He points towards the general vicinity of his bedroom. "How many days?"  
  
"Just pack for a week. I'll pay for anything else that you need while we're over there."  
  
Yugi opens his mouth to protest, but Kaiba cuts him off.  
  
"I'm doing this for Mokuba's sake, so don't get any funny ideas."  
  
Right. Yugi takes a step toward his room.

"Okay. I'm just gonna-"  
  
"And if you're worried about the shop, I'll compensate for the days you can't be open."  
  
That's when Yugi has to draw the line.

"Kaiba-kun, that's really nice of you, but you don't have to do that. I'm sure my mom and Jii-chan will understand."  
  
Kaiba snorts through his nose. "Again, don't get any funny ideas. This is a business transaction. I have to make your side of the deal fair."  
  
Yugi ignores the way his stomach drops. He's just being silly. This is how Kaiba is. It's not conventional, not by most means, but it's Kaiba. Simple as that.  
  
He sends the man in front of him a fond smile. "I understand, but you're my friend, Kaiba-kun. If you need me, you don't have to do things like this. Just ask." His smile takes on a rather playful edge before he can stop himself. "I won't turn down a friend who needs a dinner date."  
  
Before Kaiba-kun can throw any words back at him, he quickly retreats to his room.

 

 

Yugi comes back out about fifteen minutes later. He really doesn't have much of value to pack, plus he is 99.999% positive that Kaiba wants them to leave as soon as possible. So, he shoved what he could into a suitcase, took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, and barely put any effort into making himself presentable.  
  
Okay, that was a lie. Yugi had to put at least a _little_ effort into his appearance. This is for an official tournament, after all. Definitely not something he can show up in school uniform for. For one thing, he isn't a high school student anymore and, more importantly, Kaiba will probably kill him if he did.  
  
Yugi sets his luggage next to the couch and ruffles his hair, frowning at the droplets that fell from it. With a shrug, he turns his attention to the kitchen.  
  
Sure enough, Kaiba is still there. So this isn't a weird hallucination caused by sleep deprivation. While he was getting ready, he had to keep pinching himself just to make sure.  
  
He pinches himself again for good measure.  
  
"Sorry..." Yugi smiles sheepishly as he rubs his arm. "Did I take too long?"  
  
Kaiba looks up from his phone with a scowl. "Long enough for it to grow cold."  
  
Yugi cautiously approaches the kitchen table and can't help but gawk at what's waiting for him there. A perfect egg prepared sunny side up on a golden brown piece of toast.  
  
"Is there anything you can't do?" he blurts out without thinking.  
  
Kaiba raises an eyebrow at him. "I'd like to say no, but I've received several complaints about my lack of a heart, so you tell me." He rises to his feet, the legs of the chair squeaking across the floor with the action.  
  
After a half second of rather awkward eye contact, he gestures at the piece of toast. "You can eat that on the way. We're pressed for time as it is."  
  
"What about you?" Yugi glances at the sink and sees no sign of used plates, utensils, or even a mug.  
  
"I don't need your concern, Yugi." Kaiba grabs his coat from the chair he hung it on and begins putting it on. "Besides, there's food provided on the jet."  
  
"Then why...?" Yugi shakes his head with a soft click of his tongue and motions for Kaiba to sit down. "I'll make something for you real quick. You need to eat, too."  
  
Kaiba doesn't move. "Yugi, I don't have time for your..." His voice falters for a moment. "Your attempts at being friendly. We have a plane to catch."  
  
Yugi shrugs his shoulders and makes his way to the fridge anyway. Sure, about five minutes ago he was rushing against the clock, but knowing Kaiba, the guy probably came here an hour earlier than he had to. The guy enjoys being punctual and then some.  
  
Well, unless it's to deliberately cause a scene. Anyway, by that line of deduction, Yugi has time to make him a meal.  
  
He hears a sound of utter discomfort and annoyance from somewhere behind him. "What part of 'We have a plane to catch,' don't you understand?"  
  
If Yugi learned anything from being around Kaiba these past couple months, it's that the guy is surprisingly easy to fluster. One just needs to know the right method of doing so. For Yugi, he finds that ignoring half of what Kaiba says usually does the trick.  
  
"How do you like your eggs, Kaiba-kun?"  
  
He glances over his shoulder to find one Kaiba Seto opening and closing his mouth, offended like a cat that just got accidentally sprayed with water.  
  
Not even bothering to hide his billion watt grin, Yugi asks, "No preference?"  
  
They have a good two minute stare down before Kaiba closes his eyes and drags a hand down the side of his face. He tosses his coat onto the table and in a rather unnecessary display of frustration, noisily yanks out a chair and sits on it.  
  
"Just make it quick."  
  
Yugi feels guilty about it for about a quarter of a second, but then rationalizes that this is payback for waking him up at some ungodly hour in the dead of night. Well, if one can call making someone breakfast revenge.  
  
"I'll surprise you then," he replies brightly as he opens the fridge and takes out three eggs. Yugi considers taking out another one since Kaiba really needs more meat on his bones, but decides against it. He's already pushed his luck as it is.  
  
Yugi quickly scans the refrigerator for more ingredients and settles for milk, cheese, some sausage, and leftover vegetables from the last time he made himself an omelette. As an afterthought, he grabs the ketchup bottle as well.  
  
Ingredients balanced precariously between his two arms, Yugi shuts the door and walks to the counter. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Kaiba slowly rise out of his seat.  
  
"Don't worry, I got it."  
  
Then watches in mild amusement as Kaiba tries to play it off as if it were nothing. He rests his chin in the palm of his hand and huffs. "I don't have time to clean up after you if you make a mess."  
  
"Don't worry," Yugi repeats as he pats the tile surface, "See? Everything is on the counter now."  
  
Kaiba spares him an exasperated glance. "Impressive. Now hurry up."  
  
"Yes, yes." Yugi grabs a bowl and a pair of chopsticks. After cracking all of the eggs, he figures he might as well fill the silence.  
  
However, Kaiba beats him to the punch. Yugi nearly drops an eggshell into the bowl in his surprise.  
  
"Where are your guardians?"  
  
Yugi resists the urge to express his displeasure. Kaiba of all people should know that he's old enough to watch the shop by himself. Then again, maybe this is Kaiba expressing concern in his own way? Or maybe this is just small talk? After all, KaibaCorp did kinda take over Domino City. How else would Kaiba uncannily know his whereabouts at all times? Yugi'll never really know for sure.  
  
"My mom is visiting my dad. Jii-chan is staying with a friend." Yugi sets aside the whipped eggs and searches for one of the frying pans. "Do you remember Professor Hawkins?"  
  
"Vaguely. The old archaeologist who specializes in Egyptology?"  
  
Yugi bites back a smile as he lights the stove and puts oil in the pan. It's weird, but he's happy that Kaiba knows this. "Yeah, him. So that's why I'm at the shop by myself right now."  
  
"So all this time, you've just been watching the shop."  
  
"Yes...?" A frown creases Yugi's features as he spreads the oil around. Kaiba said that as a statement. And not just a statement, one with a sardonic edge. "I mean there's not much to do, other than that."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yeah? I mean, aside from hanging out with the others."  
  
Geez, it's like Kaiba is trying to force a confession out of him or something.  
  
Yugi quickly takes the opportunity to change the subject. "Thanks for the booster packs by the way. Those were from you, right? The new support cards for the Silent Archtype? Jii-chan and I were pretty surprised when we got them. I mean, technically, they aren't available for the public until next week."  
  
He hears Kaiba scoff. "Sorry to disappoint, but those were from Mokuba. It was his idea."  
  
A smile spreads over Yugi's face as he pours in the eggs. A classic Kaiba move. "I guess, but he must have gotten the permission from someone."  
  
"He's old enough to make his own decisions, Yugi. I'm not one to coddle a person." A pause. "Don't mistake me for one of your little herd of followers."  
  
"I'm doing no such thing," Yugi reassures lightly as he rotates the pan so that the eggs cover the surface, "But if that's the case, tell Mokuba-kun I said, thank you."  
  
"You can do it yourself. He's coming with us. And just in case you forgot, if we're late it's all on you."  
  
"I know." Yugi can't help but laugh. "Don't worry, I'm almost done." He makes sure that there's no raw egg left before putting in the filling and folding the egg over it. "Do you want to eat this now or on the way?"  
  
A glance over his shoulder tells Yugi that Kaiba is consulting with his phone. He glances up with a quirked eyebrow. "So you're finally finished?"  
  
Yugi sends the CEO a quick frown (not a pout, definitely not a pout) before flipping over the omelette so the other side can brown a little more. "Hey, it didn't take that long." He turns off the stove and searches for something to put the food on. "You didn't answer my question by the way."  
  
"Kaiba-kun?" He glances back over his shoulder just in time to see Kaiba consulting his phone again. With a groan, the CEO sets it down on table.  
  
"Here. There's time." Kaiba's eyes cut to him. "Don't get any ideas though." he warns for the second time.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't keep you long." Yugi transfers the omelette to the plate and reaches for the ketchup. "Just long enough for you to finish eating."  
  
There is a moment of silence from Kaiba, followed by an apprehensive, "What are you doing?"  
  
"A surprise."  
  
Apparently his surprise isn't much of one because the next thing Kaiba says is:  
  
"You better not be making any infantile drawings on my eggs, Yugi."  
  
Yugi sets down the bottle and turns to face Kaiba, meal in hand and sunny smile on his lips. "Too late."  
  
The way Kaiba's face contorts with distaste in response would have made Jounouchi proud.  
  
"Do I look like a child to you?"  
  
"No, but I do think you need to lighten up just a little bit." Yugi sets the omelette in front of Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba takes a quick glance down at the drawing (Yugi's best attempt at Blue Eyes White Dragon), then back up at his face.  
  
"And an infantile drawing on food is your way of achieving that?"  
  
Without even thinking much of it, Yugi leans into Kaiba's space. So close that he can see the light freckles dusting Kaiba's cheeks and the man's surprisingly thick eyelashes. Judging by the look on Kaiba's face, and the flush threatening to tint his own cheeks, the move is a surprise to both of them.  
  
"Nope." A grin pulls at Yugi's lips before he could stop himself. "It's a start."

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: When Kaiba was on his phone, he was frantically asking Mokuba for advice.
> 
> Thanks for making it this far. Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are always appreciated!


End file.
